Elsword: Chains Of Love
by EveCodeBattleSeraph
Summary: A King that stops at nothing to get what he wants. Eve is the daughter of this horrid King, but she does not agree to his way of doing things. She is expected to execute prisoners with her Father one day; so the King asks her to spend the day at the prison to get over her fear of the prisoners. After meeting a boy named Raven there an adventure that may lead to peril awaits them,
1. The prisoner

***Sakura: Yay my first EvexRaven story! ^-^**

**Angel: Yea, yea just get on with it!**

**Sakura: *Growls* Alright you win, this time =3=**

**Raven: Sword Taker**

**Eve: Code Architecture**

**Elsword: Lord Knight**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

**Ara Haan: Little Hsien **

**Note: Eve, Ara, and Raven are around age 14 **

(Raven's POV)

I wince in pain, as the guards behind me violently pushed me down onto the cold marble floor. I look up to find a tall man standing before me. I notice the crown of gold sitting on his curly brown hair, his cold green eyes look into mines but I shall show no evidence of fear!

"So your the little disobedient slave." He keeps his eyes on me.I quickly look away."You have some nerve to kill some of MY soldiers."

" I have more nerve than you! All you do is hide behind your army, like a scared little girl!" I grunt."You big baby!"

He grabs my shirt and pull me towards his face, forcing me to make eye contact."Know your place slave! Your more brave than I thought, but that bravery isn't gonna help you anymore. Not where your going.."He laughs."Your a smart boy I'm sure you know where you're staying."

"Your dirty old prison, it's as old as you, old man!" He tightens his grip."Oh I'm sorry did I emphasis on the word old?" He threw my on to the ground again.

"Reckless people like you usually have a short life!" He steps onto my head."Lets see how long you can last in prison without any food or water. Wait, I heard you didn't get anything to eat on the way here." He laughs."Looks like you'll be dead after 3 days. Guards take him away!" They picked me up and dragged me towards the prison.

(Eve's POV)

I hear my dad yelling from the throne room. I plug my hears but I could still hear his voice echoing in my head. I stare at the ocean blue pendant neclace that my mom gave me, wondering why her parents would want her to marry him. I really hate my dad's way of doing things, he loves going to war with other places, and enjoys seeing people suffer. Half the prisoners in the prison did nothing wrong! I wish I was never born into this family...

"Princess your father would like to see you." Said the red haired knight.

I sigh."Fine I'm coming, and would it kill you to just call me Eve? I call you by your name! "

"Yes it would kill me if the King found out. The King specifaclly said we workers can't be friends with you."

"Whatever, you're no fun Elsword!"

The truth is nobody but my dad can call me by my name, that's cause as the princess I'm not allowed to make friends. It'll get me distracted from being a proper princess! I find that really stupid! I quickly wipe those thoughts away as I enter the throne room, I put on a fake smile."Hello father."

"Eve, good I need to talk with you for a second!" This can't be good..."Eve, you're now the perfect age! Your gonna have to get use to dealing with prisoners, cause soon you'll be helping me by whiping them and executing them." I shiver at the thought of that.

"But I have nothing against these people.. I do not wish to harm them when I get older.."

"Eve listen to me. You must learn how to deal with these pests before becoming a proper Queen, people MUST learn to fear you! Ecpecailly those prisoners.. so you need to toughen up now. How about this, tomorrow I'll let you take a look at those prisoners up close."

"Do I have to do this?"

"Yes, once you spend the day around them you won't be afraid of them anymore. I'll even give you a whip, you can try it on some of them,it'll really bring up your confedence level!"

I only nodded in response. I'd wish he'd just leave me alone with this whole 'Lets torture random people' game, true I'm scared of the prisoners, but I also feel really bad for them, going there will only make me feel even more worse about being his daughter..

Next morning...

I take a deep breath in before opening the old wooden door leading to the prison. The lighting there is dim, and a vomit like scent filled the building. I wanted to puke but nothing came out."Here's the whip the King wanted you to have." Said Elsword.

I grabbed on to the handel and tightly squeezed it."Are you sure you want to go alone?"

"Yea, besides there are guards all around. No need to worry.."

"Okay, but shout if you need help alright?"

"Yea, yea."

I took one lung full of fresh air before walking in. I notice at least 10 different hallways, I slowly proceeded to the one with most light. My legs shaking as I walked further. I cautiously walk down the narrow hallway, I notice each parallel cell contains one prisoner. The cell wasen't big, it was mearly a small box with metal bars and a tiny window. Each prisoner wore white shirt, pants, and shoes and had blood stains covering them. My heart ached as I made eye contact with them, I don't know how long I've been walking but I stopped when I reached the last cell in the hallway.

"Great now I have to go to another hallway, joy.."

I was about to leave until something caught my eye. I see a boy around my age curled up into a ball on the floor, he had the most blood stains on him, and one of his arms were replaced with a robotic one I gasp in horror. He slowly opens his eyes stareing at me with his fierce golden eyes.

"Judging by your clothing you must be the princess." I could only nod in response. He sits up, I notice he's more skinny than I thought he'd be."So are you gonna hit me with that whip of yours?"

I place the whip on the floor beside my foot."N-no, I'm not that kind of person!" I study him one more time."Aren't you eating your meals? Your skinny as a stray dog!"

He grunts."Your old man wants to starve me to death, he's doing a pretty good job.." I feel a sword stab through my fragile heart.

"I can't believe he'd do such a thing!" I blurt out.

"You don't have to pretend to pity me! What do you acually want?"

"I don't want anything, it's what my dad wants! I don't want to talk about him! My name is Eve what's yours?"

"None of your bee's wax!" His voice echos through the prison.

I step back a bit."Listen, I may be his daughter but I don't like how he does things!"

"Shut it! I don't want to listen to your lies anymore!" He slowly gets up."Your quite annoying ya know that?"He fell right back down before he could stand up properly."Shoot! Looks like my strengh to stand up is gone.. You just got lucky you little witch!"

His words came at me like knives stabbing at my fragile heart,"look you can believe all you want but I'm not that type of person! I'm not gonna hurt you, I wanna help you!"

There was silence."Your quite a liar too eh?" I was about to scream at him but he suddenly fell over, and I could feel my anger get replaced with worry."Why.. can.. you.. have... a ... peacful life... and...not ...me!?" He fainted due to hunger.

"I'm sorry.." I pick up my whip and walk out of the first hallway. All my mind could think about was him. I was concerned about all the other prisoners, but I'm mainly concerned about him."What can I do to help you..?" That question echoed through my head as I continued to walk down the dark hallway.

**Sakura: It's short but next chapter will be longer! I'll see you lovebirds next time ^o^**

**Angel: What?!**

**Sakura: I always say lovebirds =.="**

**Angel: I know XD**

**Sakura: But seriously see you all laterz ^w^**


	2. Hidden Pasts

***Sakura: In this chapter we learn more about the past of our two love birds X3**

**Angel: Aww we learning history now XP**

**Sakura: Anywho enjoy!**

(Eve's POV)

"So did you get over your fear of being around those filthy prisoners?" Asked my Father after dinner.

"Yes, I'm able to approach them now," I lied, all I did was daydream through the whole day."Now my fear of them is gone."

"Great!" He pats me on the back "One day let's watch as prisoners get executed together!" I shivered at the thought of it.

After chatting with my dad, I quickly went upstairs and buried my face into a bunch of pillows. That boy popped in my head agian, I remember tha blood stains on his cloths, and the look in his eyes screamed for help, I just can't ignore him! I raced through my mind for ideas then that's when it came to me.

"That's it! I'll just cut some fruits for him." I know I have to get past the guards watching the palace at night, but I'm still determained to help him. I quickly ran out looking for a certain golden haired woman."Rena!"

"Oh, good evening Princess." She bows down.

"Rena, can you slice some mangos, apples, and any other fruits you can find in the kitchen?"

She gives me a curious look."Didn't you just have dinner?"

"Yes, but I really need those fruits, and I can only trust you to handel this! If Elsword does it he'll most likely eat half of it, so please can you help me out?" I put on my best puppy dog face.

"As you wish princess."

"Thanks! Deliever it to my room, and don't tell anyone about this!" I quickly head to my room while sketching my plan in my head.

Few hours later...

The sun finally set, and the moon now takes its place. I listen very carefully to my surrondings as I pretend to sleep. Finally after an hour or two I can no longer hear the voices of the workers, only the footsteps of the guards echoed through the hallway. I put on my blue silk sleeping robe, and grab the plate of fruits hidden under a small pillow.

"Alright it's now or never!" I slowly open the door, no guards were around yet..

I tiptoed through the hallway, reacting to every sound I hear. I would dive behind some furnieture to avoid the appraoching guards. After what seems like a whole three hours of sneaking around I found my way to the prison door. Suprisingly there were no guards standing at the entrance door.

"They'll be back! I better go before they return!" I sprint towards the door, I slowly close it before letting out a big sigh."That was way too easy.."

"Yes it was!" I swiftly turn around to find myself standing infront of Elsword."El-Elsword what are you doing here?"

"That's my line! And what's with the fruits?"

"I-I umm came to umm help a friend?"

He looks at me with disbelief."Yea friend... I'm gonna have to tell your dad."

"Please, this is very important to me! I need to deliever this, please!" I put on my best puppy dog face.

He snickers."Alright, but just come out in one peice okay?"

A huge smile emerged on my face. I'm so happy I could kiss him!"Thanks Elsword your the best!" I sprint towards the familuar hallway. I ignore the moans and insults from other prisoners, soon I've reached my destenation. The boy was sitting on the filthy floor stareing at his small window.

"Hey you!" My voice echoed through the hallway. He turns around.

"I must be dreaming," he moans."Great now I'm seeing things."

"Hey, wake up dreamer boy! It's me!"

He rubs his eyes before turning towards me."So my eyes weren't playing tricks. The princess is accually here. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed like a good girl?" He snickers.

"Humph! I'm not a little kid anymore! Besides I brought you a gift."

"A gift eh? What is it, another beating?"

"Would you stop being so negative? I brought you this!" I squat down, and put the plate of fruits down by the metal bars of his cell."Sorry if you don't like some of the stuff on here."

He doesn't move, he keeps his eyes locked on me."What kind of sick joke is this?"

I feel a wave of fustration flow over me."There's nothing to it! I brought you some food, now eat it!"

He laughs."You think I'm stupid? I know you put poison in there so give it up princess!"

"It's not poison you idiot! I'm not that kind of person!"

"Never thought I'd hear I princess say that. You not very lady like are you?"

"So what if I'm not very lady like?! I- Why you- Can you not change the subject?! Listen I'll prove it's not poison!" I close my eyes and pick a random peice of fruit. I show it to him before plopping it into my mouth. Once I swallowed I said,"see I ate it and I'm still alive."

He doesn't move."Eat another one! I want to be sure.."

I sigh and plop another into my mouth."See still alive! Now it's your turn." I slide the plate closer to his cell. He cautiously makes his way towards me. I back up a bit, he picks up an apple slice and stuffs it in his mouth."Is it good?"

"It's sweet." I hear him mummble. Soon enough he's stuffing down the plate of fruits. He sighs happily after finishing the last one."That was not bad!"

"I'm glad you like it!" I give him a warm smile. I pull out hand over pink silk handkerchief and give it him."You got some crumbs stuck on your face."

"Thanks." He accepts it.

"Like I said before, my name is Eve so please call me that."

He gives no response. I pick up the plate."I'm glad you like it, I'll be back tomorrow with another plate, and you can keep the handkerchief." I happily hum to myself as I walk away.

"H-hey!" I look back."T-thanks for the food..."

"No problem!" I skip out of the hallway. I'm so happy that he liked my gift, but not only that he thanked me for the first time! I feel like an angel flying and singing in a meadow of Sakuras.

(Raven's POV)

I was awaken by the sun shinning on my eyes, I squint them open trying to adjust to the light. I roll over avoiding the sunlight, that's when I spot the pink handkerchief.

"So it wasen't a dream after all eh?" I slowly sit up."But why would she help me of all people?"

That question lingered in my head, I couldn't find the answer to it, all I can do is wait for evening to hit before I get to see the princess again. The day dragged on longer than usual, I try to pass the day by living through my memeories but my mind would always think of that princess again. Finally night fell, I was excited to see the princess. I wait for a few hours, but she won't show up.

"What if she got caught? That would mean I'd never see her again." I quickly erase those thoughts out of my head."Stop worrying about her! Remember what her dad did to you! Just use her to get food!" But I couldn't help to feel scared for her. Then I see a familuar face coming.

"Sorry I'm alittle late! There's more gaurds tonight than there was last night." She puts down the plate."There's no poison in it so dig in!"

I quickly stuff down the fruits until I filled my stomach."I'm glad you like it!" She gives me a warm smile. I was expecting her to leave but she reamained squating near my cell.

"Why are you still here?"

"Well I'm not tired yet so I plan on staying here for awhile."

I start to blush alittle."Y-you don't have to force yourself.." I reply sheepishly.

"You're silly! So what's your name?"

I was annoyed by that question and know that she'll ask me about it until I give her a proper answer." You're quite annoying you know that?" She only smiled at me, waiting for an answer."Fine my name is Raven! Now stop looking at me like that!"

"You're so silly," she giggles."Alright then Raven, would you like to eat something different tomorrow?"

"Whatever floats your boat. You're the one who has to carry it here!" She giggles some more.

There was an akward moment of silence. I couldn't help but notice how pretty Eve looked under the moonlight shining upon a part of her, she looks looks like a celestial angel. She suddenly looks up making eye contact with me, I blush madly and quickly look away.

"So, why do you want me to live? I am a criminal."

"Well I'm not really sure myself, but I know that your not a bad person!"

"But I could be decieving you right now! You can never trust people like me."

She giggles."That's true! But somehow I can just tell that your a good person, and I really want to do what I can to keep you alive."

"Your must be the strangest princess in the world! Eve you've got some guts to go agianst your Father." She stared at me with wide eyes."Wh-what?! Did I say something wrong?" A wide grin grew on her face.

"You called me by my name," she said quietly."You called me by my name!" She shouts as she shot up. Before I could respond she shot her arms between the bars as if she wanted to run towards me and give me a hug."Oops sorry.." She pulls her arms away."I'm just so happy that someone besides my dad called me by my name!"

"Well, your welcome I guess.."

She kneels down and gesters me to go over to her. I crawl over to her leaning agianst the bars, our backs facing each other."So what do you want?"

"I want you to make a promise!"

"That came out of no where.."

"Well, I've never had a true friend. People like Elsword and Rena are friends but it's not the same. They HAVE to follow my dad's orders and it annoys me, but I'm still glad they're around. You're the first to ever call me by my name well besides my dad, so I would like it if you could call me by my name from now on.."

"W-w-w-well umm.. uh.. F-f-f-fine I'll do it!" I blush furiously.

"Does that make us friends?"

I hesitated, I hate to admit it but I forgot what it was like to have a friend, but I refuse to say no."S-sure if you really want to.." I feel her arm wrap around my shoulders giving me a 'half' hug.

"I'm glad!" I could feel my heart rapidly beat faster I gentaly place my hand on one of her's as I let loose a small smile.

(Eve's POV)

Every night it was the same song and dance. I go get food, pretend to sleep, sneak out, give Raven the food, chat with him, and finally sneak my way back to my room. I did almost get caught a few times, but I didn't care I'll do what I can to keep him alive.

"Eve are you listening to me?!" My dad's shout snapped me back to reality.

"U-uh yea." I reply sheepishly. I honestly don't remember what I was doing, and what my dad was talking about.

"Eve are you alright? You've been a bit off these days."

"Err I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired; I didn't have a good sleep last night."

"Are you okay? Can you sleep every other night?"

"Yes." I lie.

"Your majesty!" A soilder rushes in. "Your majesty we have a slight problem!"

"What could be wrong?"

"The slave boy! We have been starving him for days and he's still alive!" Thanks me me of course. My father's eyes widen.

"How can that be possible?!"

"I'm not sure but he's still alive! He appears stronger than before!"

There was a moment of silence, "let's starve him for a bit longer! He's sure to die soon!"

The soldier nods and heads off, "Eve you should get to bed early."

"Alright, goodnight Father." I bow down and head off to the kitchen to get the food. I notice a familuar purple haired girl in there today. "Hey Aisha!"

"Hello princess, Rena told me about your midnight feast." She hands me a plate of leftovers from dinner. "Rena and I know your secret missions at night thanks to Elsword. I think your friend would like something other than fruits ya know?"

I give Aisha a big hug, "you guys are awesome!" I rush to my room and hide the plate of food. I decide to sleep for a little bit; since it was still really early I should be able to get up on time! I close my eyes and let sleep consume me.

_(Eve's dream)_

_ I run around the patch of flowers singing and dancing. Since my father wasen't home I could goof off and not act mature; I could act like a kid my age! I watch as the Sakura petals blow around me; I've never been able to see the Sakura bloom or fall off before! I hear someone calling my name; I know that voice anywhere! "Mommy!"_

_"Eve can you come over here please?" _(note her mom is Code Nemesis)

_"Mommy! Mommy! The Sakura petals are so pretty!"My mother gives me a gigantic hug. _

_"Are you happy?" I nod and hug back. "Eve I would like to give you something." She pulls out a ocean blue pendant. _

_"Mommy how did you get 2 pendants?" I point to the other pendant around her neck. _

_"The one I'm wearing is fake; I want you to wear the real one. But you must always keep it under your clothing; it is important that no one especially your father sees it! Keep it hidden and always have it with you!" I nod and my mother puts the pendant around my neck._

_"Mommy why can't daddy find out?"_

_"I cannot tell you; you are too young to know. Mommy needs to do something very important right now!"_

_"Mommy please don't go! Come play with me!" She kisses me on my forehead._

_"Sorry honey but I need to go. Do you remember how to use Moby and Reby?" She's talking about the two drones she fights with. Mom taught me how to fight with them while dad was away taking over towns and cities._

_"I remember! I also remember those cool skills you taught me!"_

_"Good because one day they will be very handy." _

_"Mommy how long will you be gone?"_

_"Not very long, but if I don't come back remember to never show your father the pendant! And don't ever tell him you know how to fight!" _

_"Mommy what are you talking about not coming back?!"_

_"Don't worry about that. I'll always come back to my beautiful daughter." She hugs me one last time before heading out._

_ I decide to practice my skills to impress mom when she got back. I wanted to impress her, and make her proud.I can't wait till she returns! I love you mommy, and I'll be here training hard for you!_

*dream ends.

I wake up with hot tears rushing down my face. It's been so long since I dreamed about my mother. In the end she never came back; she took Moby and Reby with her so I couldn't train with them. I still rememeber how to use them and I always train hard just as my mother wished. More tears raced down at the thought of the times she trained me. II quickly wipe them away; I grab the plate of food and head out for the prison.

(Raven's POV)

I sat on the filthy prison floor stareing at the moon shining at my window. Tonight was warm and once in awhile a relaxing cool breeze would brush by. Tonight reminded me of that very terrible nighht. The climate and weather is exactlly the same as that very night . . . I hear the door to the prison opening; that must be the princess . . .

"Hey Raven!" Eve chimes. I notice her eyes were a bit puffy. "I brought you something different tonight! There's some other food besides fruits!"

I notice the peice of meat on the plate and immediatly dig in. I finish up and I see Eve staring into space. Her eyes twinkle with saddness; something was wrong. "Hey Eve you there?"

"Uhh wha!? Oh sorry I was daydreaming." She puts on a ake smile.

"You okay? You don't seem like yourself right now." Her smile was quickly replaced with a frown. "You can tell me anything; I'll listen." She sighs and begins to tell me her story; after she was done there was an awkward moment of silence. I never thought that she would know how it feels to loose someone close to you. "I'm sorry about your mom . . ."

"N-no it's okay."

"I never knew you know how to fight!"

"Well I do know how I just wish I knew what she meant by those fighting skills will come in handy one day . . . and why doesn't she want my father to know I have the real pendant?"

"Why don't you Elsword and them to help you out! While you're stuck with your dad all day your 'friends' can help you find out! I personaly think that old man is hiding something big!" Eve smiles for real.

"That's not a bad idea! I am pretty curious now; what my mother said about my father never really bothered me . . . until now. Let's just hope Elsword and the others will agree to help!"

"I've always wondered. Your 'friends' . . . why do they even work for your dad?"

"Well," Eve sighs. "My dad chooses the strongest villagers to work for him, and if you refuse he will kill your family in front of your eyes and then he'll kill you."

"Quite a King you guys have." We both laugh. I feel the urge to tell Eve about my past since she told me so much about her. "Eve have you ever wondered why I'm in here?"

"I do but I don't want to know since I'm sure you don't want me to know."

"No it's alright. I know quite a number of things about you and you only know my name!"

"Are you sure you wan to tell me?"

"Yes because how can we be close friends if you know nothing about me?" She nods. "Alright I'll try to make it short."

*Flashback

I was only five when it happend. I remember it so clearly; I was going star watching with a few friends. It was a warm night, and once in awhile a relaxing cool breeze would brush by. The night was perfect or so I thought.

"Raven look! Look! The big dipper!" My little sister Fiona chimes.

"Yea it's pretty isn't it?"

"Your sister is just the cutest!" One of my friend coos.

"Raven you hear that I'm cute!" I laugh and pat my little sis on the head.

"Are you kids cold?" I hear my mother ask.

"Come on honey the kids are fine." My dad was always so carefree.

"Don't worry mom we're fine!"

"Alright but come in when you're cold!" We return to a comfortable silenceas we gaze upon the stars. Suddenly a loud exploding sound shook came from my small village; the ground vibrated.

"Raven what's that?!" My sister screams.

"Guys look!" My friend shouts. We all shot up and gasp as we saw half of the village on fire.

"Raven what about mommy and daddy?!"

"Fiona you stay here! I'll get mom and dad!" Fiona's small golden eyes were full of fear but she nods. I give her a bg hug; she hugs back, "I promise I'll come back!" I let her go and run off.

The blistering hot flames surrond the village; children screaming, people panickinng, and dead bodies scattered around. I make my way to my house to find my mom stuck inside the house and my dad trying to get her out. I immediatly rush over to my dad and help him get mom out.

"Raven please go! Leave with Fiona!" My poor mother begs.

"I won't leave you two to die!"

"Raven please go while you have the chance!" My dad begs. I ignore him and continue to help get mom out. I hear an ear splitting scream from mom; I look up to see out roof collapsing on her. She was now gone . . . tears began to drizzle down.

"Mom!" I try to run into out was once our house; my father held me back.

"Son she's gone there's no use." He fails to hold back the tears. "Come on let's find your sister." I take one last look at our house before running off.

The journey back to where Fiona is was torture. I saw many elderly gasping for air, children crying for their parents to live, and I saw most of my friends jumping into their burning houses trying to save someone. My heart was crushed into millon peices but he pain kept on eating me alive. My eyes hurt and my vision blurs from all the tears running down. I hear soilders yelling and charging into my village; the intrudders start to kill more people.

"Son we need to hurry!" We pick up the pace. The screams from the intrudders got louder and closer. I look back and see one soldier running up to us. I run faster but trip and smash into the ground.

"Dad!"

"Son! Go get up I'll keep him busy!" I refused to leave him. "Go now!" Soon enough I see an arrow dig into his chest and blood drizzles from his mouth. "Go . . . my . . . son" He falls the the ground and never getting up again.

"I'm sorry dad . . ." I whisper and run off. I got to the field where Fiona was but she was nowhere to be found. I start to panick.

"Raven!" She pops up from behind a bush. "I was hiding! Where's mommy and daddy?"

"They're gone . . ." I see tears forming from Fiona's eyes.

"Big brother . . . I'm glad I still have you though."

"Fiona . . ." Fiona runs towards me with arms wide open. I run towards her; she suddenly stops at her tracks and blood pours from her mouth. She drops to the ground with three arrows dug into her back; she shakes with pain. "Fiona! NO!" I try to run for her but two guards hold me back. I fight back but a sharp pain slash through my right arm. The pain overwhelmed me and I fall straight to the ground shaking with pain. The guards force me up on my feet; that was the last thing I remember before the world went black.

*Flashback ends

"I ended up losing my right arm, but they replaced it with some kind of robotic arm. Then they turned me into a slave. I would get whiped everyday. I wished thatI'd die but I never got my wish . . . I lost it one day and killed some soldiers and they brought me here and here I am."

Eve has tears racing down her cheeks. "I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry . . ." She wimpers.

"It's okay . . ."

"It's not okay! I'm ashamed for being his daughter!"

"Eve it's not your fault. I know you're not that type of person." She gets closer and I hug her. She bawls as I stroke her back; I wish I could fully hug her and let her cry on my shoulders . . . "Ssh it's okay. Just let it out you'll feel better afterwards."

**Sakura: Alright and this chapter is done X3**

**Angel: Fiona of all names you could of picked you picked Fiona?**

**Sakura: yep XD**

**Angel: XP Anywho we'll see you all later.**


	3. The News

***Sakura: Woof! Yay next chapter!**

**Angel: Nya let's get this chapter started!**

**Both: So sit back relax and enjoy ^w^**

(Eve's POV)

After last night I asked Elsword and them to find out more about me mom's disappearnce. Since Aisha knows how to teleport with her magic she can snoop around more so she'll be able to find clues and arounf the palace. I had to spend another day with my father.

"Your majesty Raven is still alive!" Said the guard.

"What?! How is that possible?"

"There's more . . . he appears to be stronger than before!"

"I do not think that is possible! He should be dead by now!" I had to do what I can to keep myself from smiling."Hmm Eve you may have some free time I need to discuss about this issue." I bow down and take my leave. I could hear my father ranting about how he could still be alive. I giggle and smile at how my hard work payed off. Since it was still early and I didn't want to hang around my room all day I decide to pay Raven a visit.

"Hey Elsword!" I said as I walk in the prison. The familuar vomit smell filled the air, but I'm so used to it now it doesn't really bother me anymore.

"Hello Princess. I'm guessing you want to see your friend?" I nod. "Okay let me clear the guards from that hallway so then you can visit him like usual. I tap my foot impatiently as I wait for Elsword to come out with the guards; I finally see him return with 3 guards, and gesters me to go on in. I happily skip through the hallway until I reach Raven's cell.

"Raven hi!" He quickly looks at me.

"Eve?! What are you doing here?!"

"My father is discussing about how you are still alive; you're quite a threat to him." I giggle

"That's what the old man gets!" We burst into laughter. "So Eve did you find anything about your mother?"

"No, Aisha is the one who's snooping around because she can use her magic to teleport."

"Lucky butt!"

Raven and I chatted for the rest of the day, but it felt like we were only chatting for 30 mins. The sun began to set and Elsword decides to drop into our little conversation. "Hey lovebirds I really hate to interrupt, but Princess it's time for you to eat now."

"Aww come on Elsword 5 more mins?" I put on my best puppy dog face.

"Sorry squirt but your dad will kill you if ya don't show up for dinner!"

"Fine! Raven I'll see you tonight." He waves good bye and I skip down the hallways. Elsword ruffles my hair. "Someones happy today!" I blush furiously.

"I-I uh w-well you see."

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone!"

"T-tell what?!"

"You like Raven!"

"N-No I don't!" Elsword giggles.

"It's our little secret!" I'm sure I'm red as a tomato now.

I quietly eat dinner tyring to figure out what I should give Raven. Maybe I should give him more meat today he has been eating alot of fruits . . . hmm maybe I should stick with the fruits since they are easy to prepare . . . "Eve I have great new for you!" I snap out of my thoughts. I nod and wait for his 'great news'. "It's been awhile since I've had an execution! I've decided to execute that slave boy!" I swear my jaw hit the floor; I start to feel a lump form at the back of my throat.

"Wh-wha?"

"And you get to watch! Isn't that great?!"

I choked on my own syliva, "i-it's great! I can't wait!" My father pats me on my back.

"You'll have a blast!"

"Umm so when will the execution start?"

"The night after tomorrow!"

"WHAT?! That's amazing!" The lump at the back of my throat grows bigger forcing up the tears as they burn along my eyes. I quickly wipe them away, "umm I'm gonna sleep early. I'm a bit tired today." My father nods and dismisses me. I rush through the hallways as I fight off the tears that endlessly forms in my eyes. Right now I need to find Elsword and them fast! I notice Elsword and the others getting ready for their shift. "Guys!"

"Oh hey Princess" Rena chimes.

"Is something wrong?" Elsword asks.

"Never mind me; do you guys remember if she is still here?"

"She?" They ask in unison.

"You remember? The runaway?" They widen their eyes and nod.

(Raven's POV)

Eve should be here by now! I wonder if she's okay . . . I walk around in circle impaitently; praying that she's okay. I here the doors to the prison open and a burst of excitment rush over me. Eve shows up with a fake smile and sets the plate down. "Sorry I'm late, now eat up!"

"What's wrong? You seem down."

"Eat first then I'll talk." Man this girl is stubborn. I quickly gobble down the food and wait for her to tell me what's wrong. Before I knew it Eve began to bawl; each of her tears were arrows stabbing into my heart. I can't stand to see her cry!

"T-today m-my dad said t-that h-h-e's gonna e-e-e-e-" She takes a couple of deep breaths. "E-e-e-. . . . execute you!" Those words hit me like bricks. "B-b-because y-your s-s-still al-alive . . . e-e-even a-after s-starving y-y-ou for d-d-days."

"Well . . . honestly I'd rather die than to live. Because if I die I can be with my parents and Fiona." Eve burries her face in her hands and sobs harder."But ever since I met you I have a reason to live. And I don't want to die! But looks like I don't have a choice do I?"

"I promise I'll help you!" I'm not sure how the Princess can help me with this situation, but if its her I'm sure I'll be alright. I reach out for her and wipe her tears away; though as I did it tears of my own began to roll down my face.

**Sakura: That was short X3**

**Angel: Yes it was . . . I'm very disappointed in you . . . So is !**

**Sakura: Gasp! Not TwT**

**Angel: Yes . . . :3**

**Sakura: O.O . . . .**

**Angel: OwO . . . .**

**Angel and Sakura: XDDD**

**Angel: We are confusing the people with our little conversation!**

**Sakura: Yes we are XD well cya all laterz! **


	4. The Escape

**Sakura: Sorry for long update school was keeping me away from doing this chapter (Yes still in school) I was so tried when I got home and my brain didn't feel like doing anything.**

**Rena: Math test thing DX WHY!?**

**Angel: That math . . . it killed her**

**Sakura: It killed me too!**

**Angel: Well tomorrow is last day! **

**Sakura: YES! But I don't want to go to the next grade T.T**

**Angel: I know T.T **

**Sakura: You folks enjoy this chapter while I go cry in a corner.**

(Eve's POV)

"Princess it's morning." I hear Aisha say. I shrug her off and continue to sleep; trying to ignore reality and go to the dream world where everything is perfect. "Come on Princess you need to get up; today is a busy day."

"Fine I give up . . ." I sit and and let out a big yawn. I really wish I could stay asleep I don't want to face today. The lump at the back of my throat reappears as a recall what has happen yesterday. Aisha gently ruffles my hair.

"You're nervous about what is about to happen aren't you?" I could only nod. "Don't worry everything will be fine."

"But am I doing the right thing? I mean I already betrayed the whole royal family by keeping Raven alive . . . I wonder if mother would be disappointed."

"Listen Princess! You are definitely doing the right thing! You've always been doing your best to help others and hardly thinking about yourself; that's why Rena, Elsword, and I admire you so much. I'm sure Raven is very grateful of your kindness and I'm sure your mother would be proud of you if she was still with us."

"You really think so?" I try to hold back the tears; refusing to let them fall.

"Yes, so just relax alright?" I nod. "Why don't you get ready for today! It's going to be quite busy today." I quickly get dressed and head downstairs and prepare myself to suffer through today.

(Raven's POV)

Today gives off a different vibe than the other days that I need to suffer through. I look out the window staring at the clouds, and the birds that fly by without worry. Today may be the very last day I will get to see this calm sky ever again. I know Eve is going to do her best to help me, but can she really save me? She can only do so much . . . Night finally hit and tomorrow is the day I'll die. I decide to just lay around and think back at the good times; funny how before I would do anything to die, but now since I have something to live for I don't want to leave this world. I don't want to leave Eve.

"Move you worthless guards!" I here a faint voice shout. An explosion was heard at the prison entrance. Prisoners shot up and began to mumble to others what's going on. A girl with long black hair came running down the hall; she stopped at my cell and looks at me with her fierce golden eyes. "Well you must be the famous Raven."

Famous Raven? Who is this girl, and how in the world does she know my name?! She raises her spear and slashes the metal bars holding me in without trouble. "Come on let's get you out of here!" She grabs onto my arm and drags me out before I could debate. We jumped outside from the new 'door way' she created. Guards came charging in at us immediately.

"Shadow knot!" Darkness surrounds us as the girl unleashes a violent attack on the guards; sending them flying everywhere. "Come on let's keep on running!" We didn't even got a chance to move an inch before more guards came charging in. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"We're dead aren't we?"

"Thank you captain obvious!" She takes a battle stance. "But I won't give up that easily!" She continues to fight but I can tell she's loosing energy and fast.

"Sandstorm!"

"Crescent kick!"

"Meteor Shower!"

I look over to see Elsword and two girls fight off the guards. The guards were quickly swept away and the palace grounds returned to its silent state. "You two should get going." Elsword breaks the silence.

"But what about you guys? The guards will give you away." The girl responds.

"Don't worry I've got a few spells that will wipe their memories. It will drain me but it'll be worth it!" The purple haired girl explains. "Now shoo before it's too late!"

The girl drags me away; it feels so nice to be able to run out in the wild once again. The girl brings small hut at the outside of town. I fall straight on the grass trying to catch my breath, "Wh-who are you?" I pant.

I wait as she catches her breath, "used to work for that excuse for a King, the name's Ara! Hmm you don't look good wearing those prisoner clothes; I'll just get some other clothing for you." Ara walks into the little hut and within seconds she returns with a hand full of fresh clothes (Sword Taker outfit). "The princess told me about her little plan ahead of time so I had enough time to steal some none girly clothes for ya!" She giggles.

"Well umm thanks."

"Oh and the princess will be here soon. I'm sure you want to be with her am I right?" I quickly look away so she can't see my blush. "Alright you better change fast she should be here soon."

I quickly change into the clothes Ara stole for me and sit by the small hut waiting for Eve to come. It seems like I've been sitting there for years, and Eve has still not showed up. I see a familiar white haired girl running towards the hut; I shot up and quickly run toward her. I finally got to her and I crush her with a tight hug; she immediately hugs me back. I finally am able to hug her; to keep her safe in my arms.

"I..I thought you..you were dead." Eve pants.

"Well I'm not and it's thanks to you my little princess." A comfortable silence swept over us. After few more seconds we broke the hug.

"I still can't believe you're able to pull off a stunt like this."

"I know alot of people." She says proudly.

"So . . . I'm guessing you should be heading back to the palace."

She shrugs, "my dad's going to be too busy to figure out that I'm gone. I have a few minutes to spare." A wave of happiness swept over me; I'm glad I'm able to stay with Eve for a bit longer. "Hey I wanna show you something." She begins to make her way towards the woods .

We walk blindly in the woods; it was hard to see where we were going and every single tree looks the same. Despite all that Eve shows no fear of getting lost; it's like these woods are a second home to her.

"We're here!" She points to a clearing. "Come on I promise you will love it!"

We make it out the clearing and we end up at a calm and peaceful lake. The water was still clearing reflecting the moon and every star that's in the sky. I look at the lake with awe not knowing what to say.

"I'm guessing you haven't been to a lake for awhile!" I could only nod. Eve giggles, "come on let's sit down." Once we both sat down on the soft grass we stare at the still water in silence.

"Thanks for everything." Eve looks at me but says no words, "if it weren't for you I'd be dead by now, and I would have never been able to make it back to the outside world so thank you."

"No problem Raven; I'm just glad you're still here." She leans on my shoulder. "And I'm glad I'm able to have an amazing friend like you."

"So how are you going to deal with your dad?" She stays silent; I could feel her tensing up, "do you want to leave home and come live with me? Er and Ara!" I quickly add in.

"I do want to come live with you . . . and Ara!" We both let out a giggle, "but I want to know what happened to my mother. I don't know but maybe my father has to do with her disappearance. He was never a big fan of her and after she always told me to never trust him."

"So you're going to investigate this?"

"I really don't want to but I need to do this! I need to know if mom's still alive or not and if my dad is behind her disappearance. Plus if he is more dangerous than we think I need to stop him in order for the people living here to be safe!"

I pat her on the head, "you're a good kid. Just be careful alright?" She nods.

"I need to go now . . ." We get up and walk back to the hut.

"Well be careful getting back."

"I will, and I'll try to visit as much as I can."

"Don't have to. Besides that way you can find out more about your mom; I'll be fine with Ara here."

"Oh okay. I guess I'll see you later then."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too . . ." At that moment my body decides to act for me and before I knew it my lips were on her's

(Eve's POV)

I begin to make my way back, but Raven stops me and turns me around. Before I knew it he crashes his lips onto mines. Sparks and eletric jolts ran through my body; time froze for us. I'm not sure how long this lasted; I'm sure it was only 3 seconds but it felt like 3 years. Raven pulls away.

"Er um sorry about that."

"No-No problem." I look away to hide my blush. "Umm I hope you'll be able to live here without any disturbances and um I'll see you later . . . bye."

"Bye . . ." I wave at him one last time before heading back home.

I had some trouble getting pass the guards, going up a tree, and climbing into my room through the window. I'm surprised no one caught me. I sneak out the hallway and go to Aisha's room to meet up with the others; I quietly do the 'secret knock' and a very tired Rena opens the door.

"Oh hello princess how was-"

"It was good now shut up and let me in!" I know that was rude but hey I'm in a dark hallway with guards roaming around that can catch me red handed. I walk into the small room and see a very pale Aisha laying on her bed motionless.

"Now before you jump to conclusions let me explain." Elsword says quickly. "She's wiped out from that memory wipe spell she did. She'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Oh thank goodness." I sigh.

"Oh and she wanted you to take a look at this." Rena digs through her pocket and pulls out a sheet of crumbled paper. I nervously accept it and un-crumple it. It was a blue print of the castle.

"Umm this is just a blue print of the castle."

"Well she wanted you to take a look at that first." Elsword takes out a two sheets of nicely folded paper. "One of them is a journal entry from your mom."

I open the sheet of paper and begin to read,

_Sunday May 2,_

_Since Eve is fast asleep right now I am able to record this. I have done some exploring and have found some interesting things. I found a blue print of the castle; nothing special there but this blue print shows something very disturbing. Apparently it's the original blue print to the castle and this place is no longer safe for the stone. The King is back I must hide go! I'm going to explore a bit tonight I'll get Moby and Reby to look after Eve; I know going there with weapons is risky but I'm only taking a look._

I un-crumple the second sheet of paper and stare at the blueprint. It showed the typical throne room and what not but there is an extra floor to it. An underground floor. There was dark scribbles under the castle and the underground floor had no room it was only a hallway. Blood letters were on the map.

_Sacrifice! _

_Blood of the keeper!_

_Feed the monster!_

_Ultimate power!_

_Die! Die! Die!_

I look at the entrance to the underground hallway and the entrance is located at the cell that once held Raven. I drop the papers shaking in fear. Rena quickly hugs me and Elsword gently pats my head.

"It's okay sweetie." Rena says in a sweet calm voice, "We don't evern know if the hallway is even real."

"Yea calm down alright. Your going to be okay." Elsword adds.

"I- I- what if mom died in there? And what's that creature scribble?" I am shaking in fear. Elsword and Rena stays silent. "What is that thing? Does dad know about his? Is that why mom told me to not trust him?"

"Calm down sweet heart." Rena keeps her voice calm but I could tell she was scared also.

"I want mommy back! I want to get out of here!" I sob. I take one last glance at the blue print. The image of the scribbled monster makes my heart leap; stars blurred my vision and soon everything is black.

**Sakura: *Still crying in emo corner**

**Angel: Well look on the bright side we get to sleep in now **

**Sakura: :D**

**Rena: And eat lots of SWEETS!**

**Sakura: Yay :D**

**Rena: Well see you all next time!**

**Sakura: Laterz!**


	5. The Pendant

**Sakura: Sorry for long update school was keeping me away from doing this chapter (Yes still in school) I was so tried when I got home and my brain didn't feel like doing anything.**

**Rena: Math test thing DX WHY!?**

**Angel: That math . . . it killed her**

**Sakura: It killed me too!**

**Angel: Well tomorrow is last day! **

**Sakura: YES! But I don't want to go to the next grade T.T**

**Angel: I know T.T **

**Sakura: You folks enjoy this chapter while I go cry in a corner.**

(Eve's POV)

"Princess it's morning." I hear Aisha say. I shrug her off and continue to sleep; trying to ignore reality and go to the dream world where everything is perfect. "Come on Princess you need to get up; today is a busy day."

"Fine I give up . . ." I sit and and let out a big yawn. I really wish I could stay asleep I don't want to face today. The lump at the back of my throat reappears as a recall what has happen yesterday. Aisha gently ruffles my hair.

"You're nervous about what is about to happen aren't you?" I could only nod. "Don't worry everything will be fine."

"But am I doing the right thing? I mean I already betrayed the whole royal family by keeping Raven alive . . . I wonder if mother would be disappointed."

"Listen Princess! You are definitely doing the right thing! You've always been doing your best to help others and hardly thinking about yourself; that's why Rena, Elsword, and I admire you so much. I'm sure Raven is very grateful of your kindness and I'm sure your mother would be proud of you if she was still with us."

"You really think so?" I try to hold back the tears; refusing to let them fall.

"Yes, so just relax alright?" I nod. "Why don't you get ready for today! It's going to be quite busy today." I quickly get dressed and head downstairs and prepare myself to suffer through today.

(Raven's POV)

Today gives off a different vibe than the other days that I need to suffer through. I look out the window staring at the clouds, and the birds that fly by without worry. Today may be the very last day I will get to see this calm sky ever again. I know Eve is going to do her best to help me, but can she really save me? She can only do so much . . . Night finally hit and tomorrow is the day I'll die. I decide to just lay around and think back at the good times; funny how before I would do anything to die, but now since I have something to live for I don't want to leave this world. I don't want to leave Eve.

"Move you worthless guards!" I here a faint voice shout. An explosion was heard at the prison entrance. Prisoners shot up and began to mumble to others what's going on. A girl with long black hair came running down the hall; she stopped at my cell and looks at me with her fierce golden eyes. "Well you must be the famous Raven."

Famous Raven? Who is this girl, and how in the world does she know my name?! She raises her spear and slashes the metal bars holding me in without trouble. "Come on let's get you out of here!" She grabs onto my arm and drags me out before I could debate. We jumped outside from the new 'door way' she created. Guards came charging in at us immediately.

"Shadow knot!" Darkness surrounds us as the girl unleashes a violent attack on the guards; sending them flying everywhere. "Come on let's keep on running!" We didn't even got a chance to move an inch before more guards came charging in. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"We're dead aren't we?"

"Thank you captain obvious!" She takes a battle stance. "But I won't give up that easily!" She continues to fight but I can tell she's loosing energy and fast.

"Sandstorm!"

"Crescent kick!"

"Meteor Shower!"

I look over to see Elsword and two girls fight off the guards. The guards were quickly swept away and the palace grounds returned to its silent state. "You two should get going." Elsword breaks the silence.

"But what about you guys? The guards will give you away." The girl responds.

"Don't worry I've got a few spells that will wipe their memories. It will drain me but it'll be worth it!" The purple haired girl explains. "Now shoo before it's too late!"

The girl drags me away; it feels so nice to be able to run out in the wild once again. The girl brings small hut at the outside of town. I fall straight on the grass trying to catch my breath, "Wh-who are you?" I pant.

I wait as she catches her breath, "used to work for that excuse for a King, the name's Ara! Hmm you don't look good wearing those prisoner clothes; I'll just get some other clothing for you." Ara walks into the little hut and within seconds she returns with a hand full of fresh clothes (Sword Taker outfit). "The princess told me about her little plan ahead of time so I had enough time to steal some none girly clothes for ya!" She giggles.

"Well umm thanks."

"Oh and the princess will be here soon. I'm sure you want to be with her am I right?" I quickly look away so she can't see my blush. "Alright you better change fast she should be here soon."

I quickly change into the clothes Ara stole for me and sit by the small hut waiting for Eve to come. It seems like I've been sitting there for years, and Eve has still not showed up. I see a familiar white haired girl running towards the hut; I shot up and quickly run toward her. I finally got to her and I crush her with a tight hug; she immediately hugs me back. I finally am able to hug her; to keep her safe in my arms.

"I..I thought you..you were dead." Eve pants.

"Well I'm not and it's thanks to you my little princess." A comfortable silence swept over us. After few more seconds we broke the hug.

"I still can't believe you're able to pull off a stunt like this."

"I know alot of people." She says proudly.

"So . . . I'm guessing you should be heading back to the palace."

She shrugs, "my dad's going to be too busy to figure out that I'm gone. I have a few minutes to spare." A wave of happiness swept over me; I'm glad I'm able to stay with Eve for a bit longer. "Hey I wanna show you something." She begins to make her way towards the woods .

We walk blindly in the woods; it was hard to see where we were going and every single tree looks the same. Despite all that Eve shows no fear of getting lost; it's like these woods are a second home to her.

"We're here!" She points to a clearing. "Come on I promise you will love it!"

We make it out the clearing and we end up at a calm and peaceful lake. The water was still clearing reflecting the moon and every star that's in the sky. I look at the lake with awe not knowing what to say.

"I'm guessing you haven't been to a lake for awhile!" I could only nod. Eve giggles, "come on let's sit down." Once we both sat down on the soft grass we stare at the still water in silence.

"Thanks for everything." Eve looks at me but says no words, "if it weren't for you I'd be dead by now, and I would have never been able to make it back to the outside world so thank you."

"No problem Raven; I'm just glad you're still here." She leans on my shoulder. "And I'm glad I'm able to have an amazing friend like you."

"So how are you going to deal with your dad?" She stays silent; I could feel her tensing up, "do you want to leave home and come live with me? Er and Ara!" I quickly add in.

"I do want to come live with you . . . and Ara!" We both let out a giggle, "but I want to know what happened to my mother. I don't know but maybe my father has to do with her disappearance. He was never a big fan of her and after she always told me to never trust him."

"So you're going to investigate this?"

"I really don't want to but I need to do this! I need to know if mom's still alive or not and if my dad is behind her disappearance. Plus if he is more dangerous than we think I need to stop him in order for the people living here to be safe!"

I pat her on the head, "you're a good kid. Just be careful alright?" She nods.

"I need to go now . . ." We get up and walk back to the hut.

"Well be careful getting back."

"I will, and I'll try to visit as much as I can."

"Don't have to. Besides that way you can find out more about your mom; I'll be fine with Ara here."

"Oh okay. I guess I'll see you later then."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too . . ." At that moment my body decides to act for me and before I knew it my lips were on her's

(Eve's POV)

I begin to make my way back, but Raven stops me and turns me around. Before I knew it he crashes his lips onto mines. Sparks and eletric jolts ran through my body; time froze for us. I'm not sure how long this lasted; I'm sure it was only 3 seconds but it felt like 3 years. Raven pulls away.

"Er um sorry about that."

"No-No problem." I look away to hide my blush. "Umm I hope you'll be able to live here without any disturbances and um I'll see you later . . . bye."

"Bye . . ." I wave at him one last time before heading back home.

I had some trouble getting pass the guards, going up a tree, and climbing into my room through the window. I'm surprised no one caught me. I sneak out the hallway and go to Aisha's room to meet up with the others; I quietly do the 'secret knock' and a very tired Rena opens the door.

"Oh hello princess how was-"

"It was good now shut up and let me in!" I know that was rude but hey I'm in a dark hallway with guards roaming around that can catch me red handed. I walk into the small room and see a very pale Aisha laying on her bed motionless.

"Now before you jump to conclusions let me explain." Elsword says quickly. "She's wiped out from that memory wipe spell she did. She'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Oh thank goodness." I sigh.

"Oh and she wanted you to take a look at this." Rena digs through her pocket and pulls out a sheet of crumbled paper. I nervously accept it and un-crumple it. It was a blue print of the castle.

"Umm this is just a blue print of the castle."

"Well she wanted you to take a look at that first." Elsword takes out a two sheets of nicely folded paper. "One of them is a journal entry from your mom."

I open the sheet of paper and begin to read,

_Sunday May 2,_

_Since Eve is fast asleep right now I am able to record this. I have done some exploring and have found some interesting things. I found a blue print of the castle; nothing special there but this blue print shows something very disturbing. Apparently it's the original blue print to the castle and this place is no longer safe for the stone. The King is back I must hide go! I'm going to explore a bit tonight I'll get Moby and Reby to look after Eve; I know going there without weapons is risky but I'm only taking a look._

I un-crumple the second sheet of paper and stare at the blueprint. It showed the typical throne room and what not but there is an extra floor to it. An underground floor. There was dark scribbles under the castle and the underground floor had no room it was only a hallway. Blood letters were on the map.

_Sacrifice! _

_Blood of the keeper!_

_Feed the monster!_

_Ultimate power!_

_Die! Die! Die!_

I look at the entrance to the underground hallway and the entrance is located at the cell that once held Raven. I drop the papers shaking in fear. Rena quickly hugs me and Elsword gently pats my head.

"It's okay sweetie." Rena says in a sweet calm voice, "We don't evern know if the hallway is even real."

"Yea calm down alright. Your going to be okay." Elsword adds.

"I- I- what if mom died in there? And what's that creature scribble?" I am shaking in fear. Elsword and Rena stays silent. "What is that thing? Does dad know about his? Is that why mom told me to not trust him?"

"Calm down sweet heart." Rena keeps her voice calm but I could tell she was scared also.

"I want mommy back! I want to get out of here!" I sob. I take one last glance at the blue print. The image of the scribbled monster makes my heart leap; stars blurred my vision and soon everything is black.

**Sakura: *Still crying in emo corner**

**Angel: Well look on the bright side we get to sleep in now **

**Sakura: :D**

**Rena: And eat lots of SWEETS!**

**Sakura: Yay :D**

**Rena: Well see you all next time!**

**Sakura: Laterz!**


	6. Mission To Freedom

**Sakura: Sorry long update writers block.**

**Angel: XDD**

**Sakura: I still have it but did my best to write this thing so sit back relax and enjoy!**

(Eve's POV)

A cold piercing wind brushes pass me; wait I'm in my room aren't I? I quickly open my eyes and I'm no longer in my room; I'm standing in front of the prison entrance. As though I'm possessed I start to walk towards the door; I swing open the door. The prison was abandoned; Elsword was not on guard like he usually is. I start to walk into the prison; a cold chill ran down my spine. As I start to walk further into the prison I notice blood stains were dripping from the walls, bloody handprints covered the floor. I try to run away but my body continues to walk. I look around, and every cell was covered in blood from the ceiling to the floor. My heart is ready to jump out of my chest and I start to feel light headed.

I finally stop walking and I'm facing the only cell that's not covered in blood; the cell Raven was in. I start to walk in and the floor at the far right corner begins to 'move'. It opens up like a trap door and the smell of blood grows stronger. I start to head towards the door; I look inside and see stairs that descend into a void of darkness. I begin to descend down and a strong metallic smell fills the air. I start to walk down a 'hallway' and still can't see a thing my body freezes, and I hear a low growl and I quickly shut my eyes not that it'll make a difference. The growl stops and I hear fire crackling; I squint open one eye and I see I'm surrounded by 4 torches forming a square around me. I slowly open both my eyes and nearly lose my breath. I'm in a dark hallway and blood stains each corner of it, decapitated bodies laid here and there, and I notice my blue pendant glowing. Ghostly voices started to whisper around me.

_Die!_

_The sacrifice!_

_Come join us!_

_Die! _

_The sacrifice!_

_Come join us!_

I quickly cover my ears but the voices can still be heard and they start to grow louder and louder.

"I can finally be free!" I hear a loud voice shout; the voices disappeared like the wind. Something pounces on me making me crash onto the bloodstained ground. I let out an ear splitting scream when I saw the creature. It was a dragon with 3 heads, but there was no flesh on it only bones, its body is covered in blood, and blood pours out of its empty eye sockets.

"Yes I have been waiting for so long!" The dragon roars and the ground starts to shake; blood leaked out from cracks in the walls and floor. The torches go out the only light source is the light illuminating from my pendant; I quickly squeeze my eyes shut. Ghostly voices filled my head again.

'_So much blood it's like the ocean'_

'_Yes it's time!'_

'_Death is here'_

I feel the dragon slowly sinking its claws in my neck; a cold shiver ran down my spine and I shriek in pain. I try to move away from the dragon but my body stays still; all three of the dragon's heads start to sink its fangs into me I feel a warm liquid surround me.

"Almost done!" It growls.

"Wake up!" I hear Aisha scream into my ear. I quickly open my eyes and see Elsword, Aisha ,and Rena crowding around my bed looking at me with concern. I'm shaking in fear, and my heart is ready to hop out of me.

"Wh-What happened?" I ask in a shaky voice.

"You were having a nightmare and when we came in you were literally pale as snow, and drowning in your own sweat." Rena explains.

"I-I I was dreaming about going into that 'hallway' and-and that monster was there.." I begin to sob and Aisha pulls me into her arms.

"We need to make sure our escape is successful tonight. That thing must know the real pendant is still around." Elsword sighs.

"We're not sure about that though." Rena tries to act optimistic.

"But still we need to go tonight without fail." He snaps back.

"Will you two love birds shut up?" Aisha hisses. "Princess will you be alright?"

"I'm fine." I give her a reassuring look. "We'll be able to escape tonight right?"

"Of course just act normal today and let us do the preparations!" Aisha winks, but I could tell she's as nervous about this thing as I was. I nod in response but still doubting about the success of our escape.

For the rest of the day I did my best to act as my usual cheery self when I was around my father. Luckily he bought my act and the day passed by as usual; finally night hit and it's time for the escape. I quietly crawl out of bed and get dressed. I sit at the edge of my bed waiting patiently for Aisha to teleport; after a few minutes of waiting Aisha appeared in her room.

"Good evening princess."

"Good evening and would it kill you to call me by my name?" I glare at her.

"I'll call you by your name after we escape princess." Aisha giggles.

"Are you ready to go?" I nod. Aisha raises her wand and teleports us outside of the gates of the castle. Rena and Elsword welcome me with warm smiles.

"Here we packed your stuff for you." Rena hands me a brown backpack." Inside there a few smoke bombs and a pocket knife in case we run into any trouble." I dig through the backpack looking for the bombs, and knife then shoving them in my pocket.

"Alright we should get going! Ara and Raven are waiting for us." Elsword declares.

Without another word we run into the darkness of the night. We would look back once in a while to see if anyone was following. Thankfully no one was behind our trail; as we ran further arrows flew in front on our path forcing us to stop running. Guards surround us; Rena, Aisha, and Elsword drew their weapons.

"Eve, Eve, Eve do you really think you can hide something as big as this from your own father?" We turn to the familiar voice," foolish girl just like your long dead mother."

Wait dead?! Elsword and the others looked at me with concern; I shook it off trying to comprehend what I just heard. My father continued to talk, "yes your mother was a very brave woman indeed. But her courage is the reason that she died."

"What have you done to her?!" I scream.

"I only did a small part a good friend of mines did the rest!" My father laughs. I glare at him.

"You let that thing rip her apart!" I hiss. He casually shrugs," how could you!? You monster!"

"You and your friends are terrible at sneaking around! I know you guys know about the creature and the hallway underground!" He laughs." My friend is just so excited about being free again! Come with me quietly and no one gets hurt."

"No" I reply immediately.

"Too bad I was hoping not to hurt anyone tonight." The guards take a fighting position," there's nowhere for you to run to my daughter." I hope he doesn't know about Ara.

The guards come charging at us; my father crossed his arms and laughed as he watched the fight. I grew angry I quickly dig out the pocket knife and start stabbing the guards from behind; at least I'm helping in some way . . . More guards came rushing in and the situation now looks hopeless. "How are you guys doing?" Elsword asks.

"Tired really tired!" Aisha responds.

"We can't continue like this!" Rena says as she fires her arrows, "Aisha teleport us out please!"

"I can't with this many people close to us I might accidentally teleport them with us!"

"We'll just have to fight them we have no choice." Elsword replies. And the fighting continues; I want to pull out the smoke bombs but that might get us killed as well.

"Watch out!" I hear Aisha scream. I turn around and see a guard charging at me with a sword; I start to run but the guard is going to hit me either way. Out of nowhere something pushes me safely onto the ground I look up to see what saved me.

"No . . ." I whisper. I start to feel weak as I see Elsword getting stabbed in the stomach; that should've been me . . . He drops his sword and I quickly scramble to it stabbing the guard right in the chest and making him fall dead onto the ground immediately. I continue stabbing the guard's lifeless body letting all my rage out.

"You'll pay for this!" Aisha surrounds herself with fire burning the guards around. "You'll all pay for this!" Her magic grows stronger from rage.

"Aisha stop!" Rena tries to calm her down I quickly turn my attention away from them and back to my dying friend.

"Please you have to live." I sob. He gives me a weak smile. At that moment something hard hots my head and the world goes black.

(Raven's POV)

"Something is wrong . . ." I hear Ara whisper as she continues to pack her stuff, "they should be here by now."

"Maybe there's just a lot of guards out tonight." I try to sound positive.

"Maybe." Doubt and worry fills her voice. Then a knock was heard on the door; Ara rushes to it and swings it open. "Oh my goodness . . . come in!" I look to see a very bruised up Rena and Aisha walking in.

"What happened and where's Eve and Elsword?" I blurt out. Aisha burst into tears and Ara hugs her.

"It's okay let it all out." The two girls slowly sit onto the floor. Rena and I join them. "Tell us what happened." Aisha continues to cry; Ara and I look at Rena demanding some answers. Rena looks down and quietly sobs.

"W-Well as we were escaping w-we got caught by that King. He wants Eve back so he c-can summon that monster. So o-of course we fought his guards but there was so many. A-a guard was charging at Eve with a sword and . . . and." Rena starts to cry harder.

"And what?!" I blurt out.

"And Elsword took the hit. Then a guard hit Eve unconscious and they- the guards crowded around us as the others took Eve and Elsword back." Aisha starts to cry harder and so does Rena.

"So he's dead?" Ara whispers.

"Dying and fast." Rena whimpers.

How could that King do such a thing?! I punch the floor trying to let out my anger. The girls start to bawl and I try to hold back my tears. "We have to stop the King." I said. The girls all look at me. "If that King summons that beast we're all doomed so we need to stop sitting around and start planning how to stop him!"

"I-I can make a bomb that c-c-can blow the castle up." Aisha whispers, "it won't take long thanks to my magic."

"We will stop that King no matter what to protect the village, to save Eve, and to avenge Elsword." The girls nod. Aisha stands up and summons her wand,

"let's get to work." Her eyes were filled with anger and determination.

(Eve's POV)

I begin to regain consciousness and my senses are slowly returning. I slowly open my eyes and see that I'm in a small storage room with no windows and only a few candles are providing light. I sit up and my head starts pounding.

"What happened?" I ask myself. I feel something warm and wet on my hands I look to its covered in blood. I see that the source of the blood is coming from Elsword; he's still bleeding and he's barely breathing. "Elsword?" I ask in a shaky voice. No response, "Elsword?" I ask in a louder voice. He forces his eyes open and looks at me.

"Oh hello princess." He says quietly. I crawl over to him and let the tears pour out. "I must be really lucky to be alive still."

"Please don't leave me . . ." I beg.

"I'm sorry princess . . . some things we just can control."

"Well can you at least call me Eve from now on?" He smiles.

"Sure Eve." I smile back but the tears pour down faster.

"Don't cry . . ."

"I can't . . . you were always like a brother to me and now you're . . . dying." I cry harder.

"Don't worry I'll be okay. Just promise me you'll stay alive okay?" I nod.

"I'll miss you, and I'm so sorry! This is my entire fault!"

"I'll miss you too and-" He widens his eyes and I start to panic.

"Wh-What's wrong?" I ask.

"Did the candles go out? It's pitch black in here." I knew what was coming I bury my face in his chest and start to cry like I've never cried before. "Oh so it's time . . ." Those words hurt me in many different ways. "Look at me Eve." I slowly lift my head and made eye contact with him. "Are you looking I can't see right now."

"Yes I am." I manage to laugh.

"Well just live life with a smile and tell Aisha that I'll miss her the most."

"I promise I will!"

"Good and remember this is not your fault!"

"B-But—"

"No buts it's not your fault I'm glad I was able to protect you."

"Alright . . ."

"Be good; I'll be waiting for you guys in Heaven." He rolls his eyes back and all the tension from his body is released. I cry harder begging for him to come back; the door opens and I hear my father say,

"too bad and he was such a good swordsman. It's time and you'll be joining him real soon!"

**Sakura: Don't worry I'm writing the next chapter as you read this hope you enjoy and see you lovebirds soon!**


	7. The King's Last Breath

**Sakura: This is the ending! So sit back relax and enjoy!**

(Eve's POV)

"too bad and he was such a good swordsman. It's time and you'll be joining him real soon!"

I look up from behind me and glare at my father as he laughs bitterly at Elsword's dead body, "how could you do something like this?" I spat out.

"Sometimes sacrifices must be made." He simply states. I give him a death glare and stay silent, "come we need you to summon my 'friend'."

Several guards walked in from behind him; he's doing everything he can to prevent me from escaping. The guards chain my wrists and ankles together and force me up.

"Don't worry after this is over you'll be with Elsword and your precious mother." I bite my lower lip trying to keep my anger in.

(Aisha's POV)

"The bomb is done!" I hold up a small rock like bomb.

"Is that tiny strong enough to blow up the castle?" Ara asks once she saw my bomb.

"Yes I put a lot of magic into this little guy! It's small but can take down that castle whole if it's put in the perfect spot!" I explain proudly.

"Alright now that the bomb is done lets recap our attack plan!" Ara chimes. "First Rena will be evacuating the town, Aisha will set up the bomb somewhere inside the castle, Raven and I will be going after the Princess, but we need to rescue her fast because once Aisha finds a good spot for the bomb she will activate it."

"The bomb will blow up within 5 minutes once activated so I'll summon a lightning bolt to warn you guys." I interrupt.

"Any questions?" Ara looks around. "Alright then let's get to work team!"

Rena dashes off towards the town while I quickly teleport myself into the castle. The hallways are dark and abandoned not one guard is around on duty; I guess the King doesn't want his little plan to fail. I continue my way further into the castle looking for a good spot for the bomb. Then swords came flying out of nowhere I react quickly and teleport away from them.

"Do you really think the King would leave this place unguarded?" I hear a guard ask. I slip the bomb into my pocket and summon my wand; I don't have time for these guards.

"You sorry excuses should just give up before I kill you all!" I threaten. The guards slowly approach me,

"sorry but you can't find the princess here." One of them blurts out.

Without another word I surround myself with fire burning all the guards; I quickly run off. After I few minutes of running I finally stop to catch my breath. I continue to look around,

"Man can't believe I'm stuck on patrol duty."

I hear a guard approach; looking around I spot a door leading to a dark storage room. I hurry myself over to it, and swiftly but quietly close the door. This is strange the room is filled with a metallic scent; I summon a small flame from my palm and almost squealed when I saw what the smell was coming from. The floor was covered in dried blood and the source was Elsword.

"No . . ." It was like gravity grew stronger I couldn't stand up anymore. I stare at my friend's dead body; I knew he was dead but I couldn't believe it unless I saw it. I silently sob but quickly regain control of my emotions knowing I still have to carry out the mission, but I don't want to leave his body here to be blown up. I hold my wand up high and begin to chant a spell; slowly his body evaporated into thin air.

"Good bye my good friend." Tears poured out as I said each word. "Don't worry the others will avenge your death." With that I stood up and continue to find the perfect spot for the bomb.

(Raven's POV)

"There it is!" Ara and I are now face to face with the prison entrance. We're positive that half the army is waiting for us inside. "Are you ready squirt?" I nod.

We cautiously enter the new 'doorway' Ara created the night she bailed me out. The prison was lifeless as ever; no moans or screaming was heard from the prisoners. We continue our way down the familiar hallway I examine the cells and no prisoner was found in one. "Duck down!" Ara screams we quickly drop onto the floor as arrows flew above us.

"You've fallen into our trap!" Guards come rushing in from both end of the hallway cornering us. Ara cursed under her breath. The guards come charging at us and we draw our weapons.

"MoonLight Slash!"

"ShockWave!"

"Good job I knew I taught you well." Ara compliments once she saw me attack.

"Thank you." We return our attention back onto the fight. The battle appeared endless as guards continued to rush in.

"Raven go ahead!" Ara screams at me.

"But—"

"I can take care of myself you go help the Princess! Remember to return to your old cell and there should be some kind of trap door in there!"

"Are you sure—"

"Wind Wedge!" Ara clears a path for me.

Without another word I run towards my old cell; while Ara holds back all the guards. Few guards got in my way but I was able to take them down without trouble. I finally reach my old cell many memories began to replay in my head. I snap back to reality when a saw an opening in the far right corner; strong scent of blood lingered around there. I head towards the opening and peek inside; there was stairs leading down to who knows where but a dim light was emitting from inside without another thought I rush down the stairs.

I reach the bottom of the stairs and I could tell I'm in a hallway of some sort; the hallway has poor lighting and it's hard to make out what's around me. I look around more and see blood stains covering the walls, ceiling, and floor. Decapitated bodies which once belonged to the prisoners lay here and there.

"Hey boy are you enjoying the view?" I look over to the voice. The King was standing in front of 4 torches forming a square around a figure lying in the middle of the square.

"Raven?!" Eve! I quickly look at the figure lying on the floor. Yes it is Eve!

"Don't worry I'll save you!" The King laughs.

"Do you really think you can save her?"

"I can and I will! I'll also make sure you get killed along the way!" He laughs even more,

"Me killed? Impossible especially after I free the great dragon; then the power of absolute darkness will be fighting by my side!" This guy really is full of himself.

"Well that thing isn't free yet so I'll make sure you die until that happens!" I take a fighting stance.

"Oh that won't be happening anytime soon." Guards come out of the darkness like they were ghosts I look around to see I'm surrounded. "Now I couldn't kill you before but now I'm sure you'll be able to die!"

The guards all charge at me; I block their weapons but still got slashed a bit from behind. The fight rages on and I'm losing energy and fast. "These are my best warriors you can't take them down that easily!"

"Leave him alone!" Eve tries to get up but the King knocks her back down immediately.

"You will stay here and fulfil your destiny child!"

"Get your dirty hands off her!" I attempt to run towards the King but the guards stop me. I King smiles widely as he watches me struggle to fight off the enemies. Suddenly something on Eve's neck emits a bright blue light the ground trembles a bit; the guards and I stop fighting as we all look towards Eve.

"Free . . . free at last!" A scratchy voice was heard.

"Yes it's time!"

"You have indeed kept your promise human; so we shall too. We will obey you and help you take over this tiny planet in return!" The ground began to tremble as blood pour out of the cracks from the walls, ceiling, and floors.

"Now lets begin!" A white figure started to appear from the darkness behind Eve; it was a dragon with no skin or flesh only bones, it has 3 heads, and blood pours from its 'empty' eye sockets. The dragon's heads slowly leaned closer to Eve.

"So we meet again." The dragon says in a quiet tone. "Now I'm sure you know what's about to happen."

"Leave her alone!" I begin to run towards them but the guards stop me once again.

"Don't mind him he's just a minor distraction." The King explains; all the dragon's heads nod and continue to lean closer to Eve.

"HyperSonic Stab!" Several guards flew back but some remained in place. They come at me continuously I quickly react to dodge all the attacks.

(Aisha's POV)

The throne room of course why didn't I think of this sooner?! I stand in awe as I look at the throne room; this room is perfectly placed in the middle of the whole castle! Once this bomb goes off in here the whole castle will be gone within seconds; perfect spot indeed. I walk towards the King's chair and take out the bomb. Releasing the magic seal I put on it it's finally activated and ready to blow within 5 mins. I teleport onto the roof and with all my strength,

"Lightning Shower!" Lightning bolts hit around the castle grounds but not the castle itself. I decide to teleport to the prison entrance to see if Ara and Raven needs any help. I teleport into huge fight I see at least 40 guards fighting Ara.

"Cyclone!" Ara quickly looks at me.

"I heard the lightning is it done?" She asks.

"Yes but where's Raven?"

"Inside the hallway fighting the King I think. For now we take down all these guards then get out! I'm sure the squirt can get himself out." I nod and we begin to fight.

(Raven's POV)

I hear lightning striking around the castle everyone including the dragon flinch at the sound of it. I only have 5 mins left . . . while the guards were distracted I used all my strength to slash them away.

"Eve!" She looks at me fear written all over her face.

"You little brat!" The dragon whips me with its tail making me fall back and hitting my head on something hard; I squint open my eyes but my vision is blurred and I feel light headed. I close my eyes trying to stop my head from spinning.

(Eve's POV)

Raven hits his head on the stone hard wall; he didn't hit it really heard but enough to cause him to topple over. I return my attention back to the dragon; I glare at it and it laughs at me.

"You humans are strange creatures indeed."

"Now that he's out of the way lets continue this!" The dragon nods and my pendant glows brighter. All this thing needs now is for me to be dead . . . I quickly shut my eyes waiting for the impact.

"I won't let you!" Huh? I reopen my eyes to see Raven stumbling over towards the dragon. "No matter what the challenge is, no matter how hard the challenge is I won't let anybody kill Eve! Not even you!"

The dragon growls, "you stand no chance against me!"

"True but you don't have your true power awakened yet so I still have a chance!"

"Why do you waste your efforts on something like this? You are such a strange human."

"I'm not wasting any effort; I'm just protecting the one I love and I'll stop at nothing to make sure she's safe!" My heart starts to pound like crazy; Raven loves me?! I blush at the thought of it.

"Foolish boy I will not allow you to stop my plan!" My father yells.

"You die first!" With that Raven raises his sword and stabs my dad right in the chest; he immediately falls onto the ground. He's alive but slowly bleeding to death. "Good bye old man." Raven crushes his sword into my dad's skull and the body now lays lifeless on the ground.

"No matter I will still be free in the end!" The dragon growls.

Anger flashed Ravens eyes as he ran towards the dragon; the dragon tries to whip him with its tail again but he reacts fast and dodges. Every time Raven got near him the dragon would try to whip him. The smoke bombs! Man I'm an idiot I forgot I still have a few smoke bombs in my pocket. I wiggle my hands in my pocket hoping to dig out a bomb; I manage to get a bomb. Quickly activating it I lift both my chained hands and throw it at the dragon.

'Thanks' I see Raven mouth as he runs towards the confused creature.

"Flying Impact!" A loud thud was heard and Raven comes out unharmed.

"Are you okay?" He asks as he cuts the chains.

"Y-yea. Thanks for coming to save me." I blush for no reason!

"Come on lets go; can you walk?" I nod and we run towards the exit of the hallway.

"Not done yet!" Something grabs my foot and yanks it; making me fall onto the ground hitting my head hard on the floor.

"Eve!" My head is spinning and I'm seeing double I try my best to reach out to one of the Ravens.

(Raven's POV)

She attempts to reach out to me but she blacks out in a few seconds. She's being dragged by that dragon; it's still alive?! I see the pendant glowing and know what I have to do. I rush towards Eve and she's out of reach; she's in the hands of the beast.

"You don't ever give up do you?" I look at one of the visible heads in the smoke.

"Hehehe I'm about to be free and nothing can stop me!" I see its tail coming right at me; I quickly hold my sword out to block it. "Your tough aren't you?"

"I'll never give up! Not when her life depends on it!" I reply.

"But can you attack me like before when you can also harm your girlfriend along the way?" It asks. I flinch for a bit then reply,

"I won't hurt her!" I use Cut tendon on the tail and slice it off. The dragon screeches in pain dropping. I take this chance I cut the heads off,

"HyperSonic Stab!"

With all my strength I cut all the heads off. The dragon lets go of Eve and begins to fall apart, I rush over and catch Eve before she could hit the floor. I take the pendant and throw it into the smoke. I could still see its dim blue light emitting from the smoke.

"Eve thank goodness you're okay." I examine the blood running down from her forehead. The smoke from the bomb slowly decreases; the bomb! Shoot I forgot all about it! I pick Eve up bridal style and rush up the stairs. I finally made it outside; I hear a dragon roar and pick up the speed just then a loud boom was heard.

(Ara's POV)

We found Rena and the towns people at my hut where we have a good view of the castle and it's safe from the bomb's explosion. The bomb will go off soon where is Raven and Eve?!

"Are they still inside?" Aisha asks. I nod nervously.

"They'll be okay we just have to wait." Said Rena.

"The bomb is going to go off in a few seconds and they are still not here of course it's not okay!" Aisha hisses.

"We have to believe in them that's all we can do." Rena says in a calm voice. Just them a loud explosion was heard and the ground shook the castle was in flames and so was the village.

"No . . . not another one." Aisha starts to tear up. "First Elsword and now them we lost 3 people in like one night!"

I look over to see Rena silently praying as she cried, "that squirt . . ." I whisper. The sun started to come out and I could see a small figure heading towards us. I first I thought I was seeing things but the figure started to get closer and closer.

"Hey look at that." I nudge at the two crying girls.

"Is that?"

"It's them!" Rena squeals.

"The squirt is back." I grin. We run towards Raven who's covered in blood and so is Eve. "What happened to you?!"

"It's not my blood well most of it anyways." Raven gasps out. "Eve hurt her head."

"Nuff said let me work my magic!" I announce proudly.

(Eve's POV)

I wake up in Ara's hut I look around to see a very happy Ara singing as she was cooking. She spots me and a huge grin emerges on her face, "you're awake!"

"What happened?"

"Raven saved you from the bomb we planted in the castle, but that's another story you two were so close to be blown up in there!"

"Where's Raven and them?!" I ask. She giggles and calls for them; Aisha, Rena, and Raven quickly stumble in.

"Morning Eve!" Rena chimes. Yes she's calling me by my name! I smile at my friends and they start to explain to me their 'awesome' rescue plan. After it was done I remembered something important,

"Er Aisha um Elsword wanted me to tell you that he'll miss you the most." Aisha's smile quickly turned into a frown, "I'm sorry for bringing it up at a time like this . . ." She smiles again and places a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay. Thanks for telling me that I'll be sure not to do anything bad so I can be with him in heaven one day."

"Um can I talk to Eve alone?" Raven blurts out. The girls giggle and leave the room but before they left Ara says,

"Don't do anything funny! It's not even night—"

"Ara!" She giggles and closes the door.

"Sorry . . ." Raven apologises. I look at him with confusion. "I um sort of killed your dad. You must hate me."

"No I don't hate you. It's the complete opposite." He blushes. "I love you." I blush as those words left my mouth.

"Um Rena and the others decided to move everyone to a nice quiet valley." He blurts out.

"Oh that'd be awesome!"

"And I was wondering if you'd like to live with me . . ." He looks at me shyly.

"Of course." I smile at him. He leans in closer and our lips met.

**Sakura: The End! Ending I think I did okay *stabs writers block* stupid writers block XP**

**Angel: Not bad ending now whats next story?**

**Sakura: Like I said before werewolf story but not like twilight! Till then bye bye!**


End file.
